


What the hell are feelings?

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, does this count as, no happy ending, not for logan anyway, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Logan wasn't sad, not at all. Wasn't he the one who always bragged about not feeling anything at all?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil x unknown
Kudos: 29





	What the hell are feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that this is not really good. I'm just going through a lot right now and I just wanted to let somethings out, sadly, writing is the only way I know how. So, here's that.  
> Luckily for everyone, this isn't long, unfortunately for everyone, this is quite the angsty shit.  
> Also this is not edited like at all, so again, it's probably bad-

Logan wasn't sad, not at all. Wasn't he the one who always bragged about not feeling anything at all? He never was one who had to deal with those icky things known as feelings, no matter what the situation was. He always had his shit together and would never let stupid things like _feelings_ ruin his image.

Didn't he time after time, deny having a 'crush' ( _such a stupid word for it_ ) for his cute next door neighbor, Virgil? 

Then yeah, of course, he wasn't sad. In fact, _if he could feel any emotion_ right now, it would definitely be pride and happiness. He was so happy after basically growing up with Virgil, after all the times he helped him deal with his anxiety and panic attacks, after all the time the spent together having fun and learning new things, to finally see him getting married to someone who truly and completely loved him, probably more than Logan could ever love Virgil or anyone ( _if he was capable of feeling love, which he repeated to anyone who implied, that he wasn't and didn't care about_ ). 

And after all, _even if Logan was feeling a little bit sad, even if he was maybe even feeling utterly and completely crushed_ , there was nothing he could do about it now. Not that he needed to do anything about it, this was just rhetorical of course.

Okay, maybe Logan wasn't totally fine now, but he will be soon enough, once this entire situation is over, he will be fine. It was just the stress that came with any necessary social occasion, one he couldn't bail on with a well thought out excuse. He wasn't ready at all to see Virgil getting married tomorrow to his boyfriend from four years (and their best friend from ten years, the same person who first asked Logan if he wouldn’t mind asking Virgil out, the same person who Logan then encouraged to do exactly that, assuring him that he still had no romantic feelings towards Virgil), but there was no where he could run, now. 

He just had to put that mask on for one last time, and then he will go home, have the usual break down where he asked himself over and over why he wasn't like the other normal people, why was he such a coward and why did he do this to himself, and after all of that is over with, he will take a nice hot shower, pull himself together and go to sleep.

Okay, so Logan was sad, he was truly devastated. But maybe, just maybe, that after being a stupid coward for so many years, he deserved feeling this way.


End file.
